User talk:Maggosh/Archive 2
Oh, I'd like a talk bubble, very much, please. Let me see...Green on top, white on the bottom, with the quote "A Soul Reaper in Radiant Garden? Not as far fetched as you think." on the bottom and "If you're willing to risk your sanity, then let that be your last battlefield." on the top. As for the character...the Demyx sprite from Days. Thanks in advance! Maggosh 21:53, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Heres your talkbubble. To use type: Enjoy!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 22:17, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Thank you No!! Dammit, you beat me to putting that new scan of Braig up. Grrr. xD. It's all good,though. What's up? Oddishh 02:22, November 21, 2009 (UTC) That's good. And it's fine. Lol. Epic Mickey. xD Question: is your name Anthony? Cause if that's you in that avatar WAY up above you look just like my cousin Anthony. xP. Sorry if that was weird. . . Oddishh 02:32, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Images How is it that you're cutting out all of these images and getting all these HQ screens? - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] Birth by Sleep Please watch responses... Hello Hello, I am not here to drag on the events of my talk page, but am only here to neutrally answer your last question. Initially when you reverted my edit of the Terra page, for the edit summary you posted a link to an image and said "Fail argument is fail". That did not give me a clear reason to why you reverted my edit, and it implied to me that you did not think that I was worth the time to explain why you reverted my edit. I found that disrespectful and arrogant, and was surprised to run into such a person on my first day on the wiki, which is why I responded so angrily. Also, your comments of "Live and learn boi", disregarding my section that is intended for admins, and something about a feast, I found them all to be in an arrogant tone. All I expect from fellow editors is being treated equally and responded to with reason rather than images and arrogant comments. And I know that I myself have not shown this much, but I was angry and blocked from editing and will show this more in the future. I say this only as an explanation, and nothing more. --WorldOfChaos 15:39, December 14, 2009 (UTC) >_< Why did you put my page up for deletion???? DonGoofSor I got my REVENGE!!!!!! --DonGoofSor 23:12, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Well, stop deleting my page!!!! --DonGoofSor 23:16, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Somebodies I was wondering why you created the "Somebodies" page only to have the "Delete" template appended. Please explain. BLUER一番 04:33, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Must be a fault with the software. BLUER一番 04:59, December 19, 2009 (UTC) BBS Voice Acting Do you remember you delete someones fact about BBS's Voice acting I found a website about BBS's voice acting you should look at this http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1390843/ --Cococrash11 20:06, December 20, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 NeutraVega? BBS images After the second revision at least one of you should have contacted an admin.Glorious CHAOS! 23:24, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Don't mean to be spamming up someone else's talk page when the topic's about an article, but I noticed a discussion about Dilan's image is being held here. Why does the image have to be cropped? I thought the background from the original image made the article look nicer. And if it's some dumb policy to have images cropped, then may I point out that Dilan's lance (which, in the original image, is slightly visible) has been cropped out of the image, and I think it should be included, since Braig's weapons were included in his cropped image. --WorldOfChaos 23:30, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Ventus's appearance That doesn't make sense why make Ventus first appear in Days I mean his first appearce is The Gathering. I mean the first appearce means where they first appear I mean like Stich first appeared in Lilo and Stich movie not Kingdom Hearts II. So Ventus should be The Gathering not Days. --Cococrash11 04:24, December 22, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 I mean the KH character first appears in the secret video is the same concept as Disney Character first appears in the movie. I mean in Mickey's page its Steamboat Willie and for Genie is the Aladdin movie. I mean the Secret Video does count. I don't understand why you think that way? --Cococrash11 04:39, December 22, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 Request Trivia Terra Warning Even if Xemwath was being rude, you still should have notified an admin instead of warring with him on those articles.Glorious CHAOS! 15:06, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Maggosh? Sorry Hey Maggosh. Sorry if we got off on the wrong foot about the Isa thing. if yoou want, i'll vamp-up my isa sprites, and you can use them... Number XXI 02:46, December 29, 2009 (UTC) 9-10 Years ago Right now theres proof that BBS is 9-10 years before in the first KH game. Nomura said so in this website http://kh13.com/mybb/showthread.php?tid=3271 --Cococrash11 22:23, December 29, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 Aublade Hi. I was wondering why you chose to remove the spoiler template on the Aublade page. This actually spoiled the ending of the game for me and I was trying to prevent it from happening to anyone else. I won't revert it because you clearly have more experience than I do, but I want to understand the decision. Oh and thanks for catching the extra spaces on the replica article. I completely didn't notice them. --Sith Lord 13 22:58, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Ienzo Mind grabbing that picture of Ienzo on his page, and cropping it? The close-up... Thankies :D - EternalNothingnessXIII 00:38, December 30, 2009 (UTC) hi i got a question on kairi if ur not bust, thnks PSP&PS3 Scans on the Isa article until a larger version comes in.}}